By far the most popular casino card game is "Blackjack" or "21", which is typically played at a semi-circular table with a maximum of six players sitting around the arcuate periphery of the table. These players play against the dealer, who typically stands behind the table. Although the game of "21" is a simple game in which each player attempts to get a total card value of as close as possible to 21 without exceeding 21, many millions of dollars per day are wagered on this game in casinos throughout the United States. Despite the fact that this game has been played daily for decades, its popularity persists.
In the typical "21" game, the game first begins by each player "anteing in" or placing an original bet. Each player so wagering is then entitled to first and second cards, as is the dealer. At that time, the dealer examines his or her cards in order to determine whether the house has a "21", in which case the game is over and the house collects each of the original bets unless one the player has a 21 him or herself.
In the event that the dealer does not have a "21", each player examines his or her cards and elects whether to take a third card, called a "hit" card. If the player stands, the outcome of the game will result in a comparison of the player's two cards with the dealer's hand. If the player elects to take a hit card, however, the dealer deals a third card to the player.
Upon being dealt this third card, the player must determine whether the hand is a bust, meaning that the player has automatically lost because the card count is worth over 21, or whether to stand or take an additional hit card. If the player stands, the hand, now comprising three cards, is compared to the dealer's ultimate hand in order to determine the winner. If the player elects to take another hit card, this card is dealt to the player and the above process is repeated. This process applies to the dealer, and of course, and if the dealer "busts", then each of the players who are not out of the game are paid an amount equal to their bet.
Upon the dealing of all cards, the winner of the game is determined by comparing the hands of those players who remain in the game to the hand of the dealer. As between each player's hand and the dealer's hand, the hand which is closest to 21 is declared the winner.
In the event that the player and dealer have the same total, normally the hand is declared a "push" and neither the house nor the player wins. In the event that the player wins on a two card count of 21, the payout is normally 1.5 to 1. If the player wins with a hand having a card count of less than 21 or a greater than two card count of 21, the player is paid 1 to 1. Of course, if the player loses, his original bet and any subsequent bet are lost to the house.
While "21" offers great excitement to the player, it has been desired to offer the player additional opportunities to take or reject cards. Further, it has been desired to increase the opportunities for wagering, and thus increase the possible payoff to the player, enhancing the excitement of the game.